That's What Friends are for
by triplethreat3
Summary: Ron hears Harry moan in his sleep, and decides to help a good mate out... WARNING BoyXBoy... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**So HEY! I thank you for getting this far! Anyways this is my first published fan fic and I would LOVE LOVE LOVE Reveiws... next Chap. to come soon!**

**Sadly, I only own Ron, Harry, and the world of HP in my head!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Harry! Harry! Come on! Wake up, mate!"

Fuck. Of course Ron had to wake him up now. Wake him up during the one good no; make that bloody fantastic dream he has ever had in his whole life. Thank Merlin for blankets or this situation could have gotten so awkward so quickly.

"Harry! Is he - what did him- Oh bloody hell Harry, wake up?"

Dammit... he wasn't leaving.

"Ron... what do you want?"

"Harry!"

I reached for my glasses on the side table, finally finding them and placing them on their rightful place. I looked up to see my best mate's eyes staring at me clouded with worry.

"Ron, what's wrong... what happened?"

"You tell me."

What the... this is not the time to be speaking in riddles. I can't concentrate because of my problem. A problem I need to fix. Now.

"Ron, seriously, why did you wake me up?"

"You don't know."

Ron has never been the brightest, but he had to have more sense than this.

"You were moaning Harry."

Oh damn, he heard me. This is bound to be one awkward conversation.

"Harry, what did you see? What was your dream about?"

"Nothing."

I mumbled. Hoping he would just give up and go away.

"What? Didn't hear you mate?"

"Nothing."

I said again slightly louder.

"Harry, I can't hear you and if he did something bad we need to go save whoev-"

"I WAS DREAMING ABOUT GINNY YOU GIT!"

Ron's face contorted with confusion and the turned bright red as he realized the meaning behind them.

"Your face is as red as your hair, mate."

"Harry, I'm sorry... I just thought... moaning and what your dreams are usually about."

This couldn't get any bloody worse. I might as well have said "Hey mate! I was just having a really enjoyable wet dream about your sister, now excuse me while I wank off in the bathroom."

"If you know... I mean if you want help with your...er... problem..."

"Ron!"

What the fuck was he saying? He wanted to... oh...

"I mean you know... a friend helping a friend. I know we haven't... but you probably did with Seamus...or Dean or somebody..."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You've never jerked off with someone before?"

A blush covered my face. I mean was it normal to do that? I mean...no... It couldn't be... could it?

"Have you... you know... ever... with a friend?"

"Yeah... plenty of times."

Thanks, I really needed to know that.

"I mean everyone does it... I mean I've done it with Dean and Seamus, even Neville."

Even Neville? I mean Neville.

"But isn't it sort of...gay?"

"Harry, it is just me helping you release some pressure, what's wrong with that?"

Well when he put it that way. And did I need some pressure relief.

"Harry, neither of our girlfriends is putting out, which is good for you or you would be dead right now. We both need relief, just say yes or no, so we can either do it or we can go back to bed.

Oh, was I going to regret this tomorrow.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Readers! First I want to thank you all for your encouragement! I wasn't expecting it! WARNING: This chapter get SMUTTY :p heehee And finally I do not any of Harry Potter's world I just live in it!**

* * *

><p>Within second, Ron pulled out his wand. Quietly, whispering familiar spells. Silencing spells. Brilliant. Why didn't I ever think of that? Ron's hand ran down me chest pushing me flat on the bed, before straddling me. His eyes met mine for an awkward second before I broke our gaze.<p>

"Harry… are you sure about this?"

I couldn't put my need into words. I couldn't force out the reasons I needed this right now. All I could do was lie there and nod, eagerly awaiting the sweet relief.

Suddenly, Ron pressed his lips against mine. Snogging? I wasn't expecting that, but he's the expert. I involuntarily opened my mouth allowing his hot tongue to massage my mouth. Oh, he tasted so good. Not like Ginny, and definitely not like Cho, he tasted different. A good different, but definitely new. I can even see why Hermione enjoys this so much.

Ron's finger tips ran down my shirt to the end of the material, before pulling the material slowly up my chest and over my head. I moaned as he momentarily broke the kiss to remove his shirt. I've seen Ron shirtless all the time, but it was different this time…new. I timidly ran my fingers down his beginnings of a six pack. Ron got a mischievous glint in his eyes before diving down on top of me. Pushing his tongue desperately in out of my needy mouth, before feeling his way to my nipples. Gently, pinching and massaging them, once he got there.

"Ron… Please... Now. Can't last."

Ron obliged licking his way down my face to the waist band of my pajama pants, his delicious taste coating my body. Ron's fingers traced the elastic, before he pulled my pants off in one swift motion. He gently began palming me through my boxers. Oh, fuck. The whore. The fucking tease.

"Ron… Please… I'm not gonna last forever."

With a new sense of urgency, Ron peeled my boxers off of me revealing my aching member. He gently ran his finger tips up and down my length, eliciting a loud moan from me.

"Harry…" He said, looking up at me, concern in his eyes.

"Tell me what you like…. I mean if you want to keep going we can always stop."

"Ron, you fucking tease…. Please… just..touch me… please."

Immediately the mischievous glint returned as Ron started stroking me, finger tips covered with my precum.

"Nnnngh… faster.. oh Ron… faster."

He obliged stroking me faster and faster, developing a rhythm that made my knees ache, and my cock throb.

"Close… Ron… Fuck, so close."

Suddenly, Ron's tounge was running down my length pushing me over the edge.

"FUCK! Ron… oh Fuck…."

I moaned as I came. I squeeze my eyes shut, and letting the ecstasy take over, before sinking back into the mattress. I breathed in and out trying to catch my breath, before finally opening my eyes to witness the disaster zone. My sheets were torn apart, covered in cum and sweat. Ron was bent over in the corner of the back headboard. His pajama pant and boxers pooling around his knees, as he was gently stroking his erect cock.

Time to return the favor. I sigh escaped my lips as a crawled over the strewn covers making my way toward Ron. Ron's eyes filled with amazement as I gently removed his hand, replacing it with my own. Ron immediately let out a throat y moan. Bloody hell, I didn't even do anything yet! Well, here goes nothing.

I slowly ran my finger tips against his hard on, unsure of what to do next. I wrapped my hand around Ron's length loving the squeals that where escaping his mouth. Taking the sound effects as a good sign I pumped faster and faster, causing Ron to scream louder and louder. We were lucky he cast those silencing spell or the whole of Gryffindor House would know Ron is definitely a screamer.

"Harry… Close… So close… Fuck!"

Ron thirsted into my hand with more force, more desperation, searching for his relief. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give it to him? Without thinking I took Ron's girth in my mouth, licking every square inch of him. Ron's screams filled the air, as he thrust deeper and deeper into my throat, cuming seconds after contact was made. I swallowed the bitter, but delicious taste of Ron.

"Harry, where the hell did you learn to do that?"

I shrugged, a deep blush covering my cheeks

"We need to do that again sometime, mate."

Ron declared grabbing his pajama bottoms and pulling his shirt on. I mischievous grin spread across my face.

"What are friends for?"


End file.
